


Clear Connections

by PhantomGirlKnight



Series: Universal Tangles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Doing a crossover, F/M, May be a bit OOC, My First AO3 Post, Running on pure brain imagination fuel, ahhhh, will have some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGirlKnight/pseuds/PhantomGirlKnight
Summary: What are the odds that she would connect to this world? Right at the very beginning too. But this she cannot take for granted. Not when she needs to help the goddess and stop the demon from reviving and destroying the world again. Or at the very least try to change the course part way. With her father and mother at her side she can only hope nothing goes wrong. At the very least it should be a clear path for her. ... Right? (First time writing here)





	Clear Connections

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m posting this story on AO3 and seeing if this will go well. I don’t know if this can be a whole series or not but hopefully that I can have time for this so I can finish this and maybe be proud of it. But with that out of the way enjoy.

It’s dark… So lonely and dark… 

 

Why?

 

What am I even doing here? … I can’t remember. I can’t remember anything. What even is my name? … Do I even have one? … What even is happening? Does it even matter… ? What’s that? … Light? But who’s-how-what even doing this? Why is it-?! … What? … I see. Very well then if that’s what you want… 

I accept.  
.  
.  
.

For the first time Yusei didn’t want to work on his duel runner. Which was a surprise since he loved his duel runner and he needed to since of … him. But right now the feeling he had was unexpected to say at the very least. Especially as the day was nearing closer. The day he would escape this island, find his former friend, and get his treasured card back. He did one last rundown before he would stop. Everything had to be in order and tomorrow he’d picked up where he last left off. Right now… get food and the rest of the group safe. Out the subway tunnel and to the harsh cruel world that awaited him.

There’s so much scrap.

Not that it wasn’t worth nothing. It probably pay a little but he didn’t have the time right now to try and sort out the ones worthwhile. Maybe later when things were more … settled. He had to get at least something for the day. Nerve and Blister were already working day and night and with Rally just trying to get some scrap of food for them by dueling a bit he had to earn his own fair share too. As he made his way to trade and buy food he noticed something at the corner of his eye. 

‘Is that … a person?’ He went for a closer look.

Sure enough there was a person lying unconscious on the ground. There was a duel runner next to them too. It looked like they were using it as support with their body just leaning on it. Their helmet was on as though it would help them. Their clothes looking very worn out but still looking odd none the less. It was hard to come by with some bright clothes. He’s surprised no one else had spotted them. At least they hadn’t come by thieves or other people he’d rather not discuss about. He ran towards them. Their breathing quite ragged. As though they came from some kind battle or war of sorts. Now that he got closer… 

It looked like a boy. Interesting

His frame looking somewhat built for one in the Satellite. One that looked that was trained for battle. For War. Something not very common nowadays. But he ignored that and put him on his duel runner. It looked interesting. Like a dragon… The handles like that of the arm of a dragon. The frame looking grande. It had two seats. The tail the secondary seat. The duel disk unfamiliar to him as he never seen the model. Maybe one from the city? He couldn’t tell. None of that mattered right now. He started to prop him in the first seat, laying face first. He tried to see if he could move the duel runner. 

It was unlocked.

That was interesting. But now he had to move her to the hideout. It was a way ahead. He had to get him to safety. The duel runner surprisingly light for a frame that seemed quite large. Especially with the arms, the second seat, and the medium sized wheels that it had. … He had to stop analysing for at least a few minutes. For now focus. He was lucky to even be not be in pursuit of duel gangs or thugs. They would steal for a decent duel runner. He looked at the boy. While he couldn’t see his face, he could see that he was in need of some place safe. His body tense, his breathing, while ragged, was very still and soft. Almost as though he was being careful as not to be found. He only found her through his bright clothes and his duel runner in the corner of his eye. He noted that he was almost to the hideout. The subway entrance should be right round here… 

Good, he made it with no one around to interfere and mess with them.

He carried to duel runner very carefully. He couldn’t wake him up yet. He still needed to recover and would probably run with the idea of him thinking that he would do something …like mugg him. He should follow Martha’s orders so he won’t scare him. That being said… what was the first thing he should do? Maybe feed hIM? Or perhaps let hIM rest and then ask him if he wanted something. Still he knows Yusei has to do something. But should he take off the helmet? It didn’t seem to be something of a deal. But…

“Arrgh… What? Where am I?” He woke up.

.  
.  
.  
.

‘That’s strange… I don’t remember being on my duel runner. Or for that matter asking someone for a place to be at safety.’ But her muscles hurt. Everything hurt. She didn’t know where she was going but… she’ll fight if need be. ‘What’s the last thing I can remember? … Argh.’ She looked from where she was vision somewhat limited at the moment. There was tracks… Subway station? Most likely. There was a huge crack on the wall. She was so exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her whole body hurt. ‘I can’t stay here… I have to give him the fragment. Please… Don’t...’

‘Don’t let him be unlucky like me.’


End file.
